


Pirates Of The Blue Sea

by ld0316



Category: One Piece, pirates - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ld0316/pseuds/ld0316
Summary: Join the adventures of a girl captain and her pirate crew as the sail the seven seas.name - Lilianna a.k.a Lina Morganage - 17role - captainrank - girl onename: Yuki Musume.(--Which means Snow Girl in Japan--)age - 116.role - Genie.rank - Girl Two.name - Guyage - 18role - navigatorrank - guy twoname - Frankage - 15role - the cookrank - guy threename - Joage - 16role - weapon keeperrank - guy fourName - Nair VoscoAge - 20Role - MusicianRank - Guy fivename - Peteage - 16role -  the ship materank -  guy sixname - Daveyage - 19role - was second to the old captain and a swordsmanrank - guy sevenname - Albertage - 28role - the swords manrank - guy eightname: Captain Kidage - 15role - enemy captainrank - girl one





	

Story Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjif7lRxVo8&index=1&list=PLFDSJfmJBXpM7nPwtwu3feWZqJMOD1AOw 

My life was perfect, or at least so I thought. My name is Lilianna or Lina Morgan. I live on the beautiful island of Isla La Reale (“Royal” in Italy is Reale). One day these two men came to the door and asked if a Lina lived here. My mother had said that there was no one by that name, but the men weren't stupid so they pushed past my mom and told her they needed Lina to come with them or they would destroy the island. Well I had heard the whole conversation and got up from the stairwell I was sitting on and said “I can tell you where Lina is if you promise not to destroy this island”.   
“Do you promise?” I asked them. They said “yes.” Then I said “What will you do with her once you find her?” “We’re taking her to her uncle” one of the men said. “what do you mean, I don't have an uncle.” I said. “So you're lina?” asked the other much taller man. “yes, what are your names?” “I’m Frank and this tall fellow is Davey.”   
after the introductions I went to go meet my uncle. When we got there there were a lot of men on the ship called the Black Mary. I was led straight to the captains quarters where this rough looking man sat in a big chair looking out of his small window. “Captain, we brought the girl.” said Davey. The man turned and faced us.   
“Alright you boys can go.” “Hello sir I was told you wanted to meet me” I said. “Yes, the names Screweyes, captain Screweyes, but you can call me uncle Screweyes” My uncle said. “Well it’s nice to meet you uncle Screweyes” I said with a slight smile. “I’m guessing you don't like pirates, do you?” He asks. “No I don't, I hate them” I reply.   
screweyes chuckles “we’ll just have to see what you decided then, so what will it be, be a pirate or a lone house wife?” he asked me. “well i guess i’ll be a pirate then” i said with a smile.  
Now I’m the first female captain to ever rule the blundering seas. thought it wasn’t easy i had to deal with alot of butt holes just to get where i am now, i even made everyone except me as there captain. The sun was up, but something wasn’t quite right. That very morning I had decided to head on upper deck for a crew inspection.


End file.
